Takeshi Motomeru
| image = | race = | birthplace = West District 80 | birthday = October 4th | age = Unknown (Appears 18) | gender = Male | height = 180.34 cm (5'11) | weight = 77 kg (154 lbs) | eyes = Hazel | hair = Black | blood type = AB | affiliation = Soul Society Gotei 13 | position = 3rd seat of | previous position = Member of | team = | previous team = | partner = N/A | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = Seireitei Soul Society | relatives = N/A | education = | roleplay debut = N/A | series debut = N/A | shikai = Sukima (隙間, Void) | bankai = Tabete Sukima (隙間の食べ, Devouring Void) | english voice = N/A | japanese voice = N/A }} Takeshi Motomeru (たけしモトメルー, Motomeru Takeshi) is currently the 3rd Seat of the , currently in charge of the Detention Center in the ; his captain is currently . Takeshi is the only offspring of two unnamed souls who were devoured during a hollow attack on the 80th West District. During his time in Soul Society he has gained a title, named Minsei(民生, "The Consumer"), because of the limitless potential of both his shikai, bankai, and his learning capabilities. Even though he is a seated officer, because of his own wishes, he is one of the most feared throughout the Soul Society; even the captains themselves keep a close eye on him, in fear of a possible "future ". Appearance Takeshi is above average in height and is continuing to grow, claiming that he hasn't hit his prime. Although he is strong, his muscles doesn't show unless he puts an actual effort in to actions ; this usually freaks people out as they usually think he is fragile. His hairstyle, although messy, is also surprisingly smooth and clean. This contradiction in his hair tends to make women, and even , wishing to give him a make over. Takeshi's eyes are usually open, showing that he is happy and excited most of the time, this also reveals more of a shine to his amber eyes. During battles his amber eyes seem to darken, due to the fact he glares at his opponents. Allies that notice his eyes during battle have been noted to say, "he is staring through his enemy", while those he has spared against have said, "there is nothing but death in his eyes", showing his concentration even during simple sparing matches with his allies. Takeshi's first noticeable garment, the shihakushō, was obtained during his time at the Shin'ō Academy while he was training to become a shinigami. The academy shihakushō was quickly replaced within a year by the black kimono after Takeshi graduated and became a shinigami. Although brief, Takeshi had a modified version of the black kimono which had no sleeves, like , in order to get rid of the "wavy like sleeves" from distracting him. Takeshi kept this look until the day he achieved his Bankai, which resulted in his clothing literally being consumed and replaced with something, "more his style", as Suki stated. Takeshi's current outfit, granted from his Bankai, is very unique compared to many of the shinigami in soul society. Most of the outer outfit is covered in a gray based color with other colors added on. The very center of the shirt is blue and splits into an X like pattern, with a few markings in the blue going from the center to the upper portion. The upper portion of the blue seems to make an oval like shape on the front side of his shoulders; while the lower portion of the blue remains as an outer border for the shirt. The light purple makes some unique rune designs on the lower portion and on the upper portion, near his shoulders. A yellow color is noticable around the end of each wrist, with a triangular symbol inside the color. Underneath is a plain white collar shirt with gray starting at the center and then branching as the border color for the shirt. Rather then wearing the badge, showing what division he is part of, he has the symbol of the division on the back of his shirt. His zanpaktou, in the form of a wakizashi, is kept around his lower back, just like his captain. Personality When he was younger, Takeshi was always too himself and rarely hung out with other residents, this was mainly because of the circumstances around his birth. Even though he was shunned by many of the other residents he still managed to put up a smile and never gave a rude remark towards them. This was nothing but an act though as when he could find moments to himself he would usually break down and cry quietly to himself, questioning why he was ever born. Whenever someone needed help he would continue to volunteer until the person would give-in or chase him away. When Takeshi learned about being rescued by Shinigami, he decided to become a Shinigami himself hoping that he may be able to prevent a similar fate befalling on someone else. As a teenager, Takeshi is calculating, calm, and strong-willed. Regardless of how many years that passed, he still has a kind heart and acts impulsive outside battle, mainly when it comes to hanging out with those he knows he tends to, "sneak his way in the group". Despite the fact he loved hanging out with others he will usually throw away such activities if any duties arise, even if they are ones not part of his Division ; this usually leads to some trouble but one way or another Takeshi will somehow join and help the Division that is on duty. During his time at Shin'ō Academy, Takeshi was one of the students who originally started off slow. His hatred of being looked down on drove him to become a genius in the academy, and soon enough people began to recognize him. Takeshi usually remembers people if given a physical description; although he is capable of remembering people from their name alone, it does take him a bit longer to recall. Takeshi views anyone who uses their intellect to outright mock or harm anyone to be trash, he shows a clear sign of this towards when he learned about his past experiments on his own division. When it comes to gender he will clearly state that males are naturally stronger, physically, but will admit that females have a higher pain tolerance, noting to child birth. Regardless of his views he does see the genders equal but in their own ways. Takeshi also seems to have no problem looking at any gender in the nude but this was developed during his time with the 4th Division. Takeshi is usually respectful towards his superiors but if it's someone like Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who's very existence goes against what he believes, he will refuse smiling towards them and even give off a killing intent towards them. Usually this behavior is settled by his captain Sui-Feng, who even states that, "even she wouldn't want to fight him in his angered state". While in combat Takeshi will throw away honor if it means victory. Being brought up mainly in the 2nd Division he has learned to strike fast and hard if given the chance. If a simple duel is initiated from one of his allies, he will throw away the notion of ending the fight quickly and take his time with his opponent. Enemies that he comes across that tend to be, "talkative", he will usually tune out and continue their fight; this is mainly because he doesn't wish to 'understand' someone who would cause chaos. The only times he will listen to someone is through his fist and sword. Whenever he comes into contact with an opponent that is equal or greater then himself he tends to understand their feelings more and depending on what he learns he will actually decide to listen to what his opponent has to say or continue to tune them out. Takashi will gladly teamup against an opponent with greater numbers if it ensures peace but if the enemy manages to somehow earn his respect, he will insist that he finishes the fight alone. History Takeshi was born on October 4th in Rukongai, in the 80th West District, sometime after . His parents were surprised that they had conceived a child as they were , souls that once came from the human world. Usually births in Soul Society happen within the lower districts where noble families can reside, so such a birth was considered gift to them. Soon after he was conceived, a group of hollows managed to invade the district and began their feast on the helpless residents. The father grabbed what he could in order to protect his wife, who was weak from the child-birth. The mother, in desperation, managed to put her child inside a dresser in their tiny home. The hollows quickly flew in and ate his father and mother. With their screams drowning out the sound of his cries, Takeshi was spared. Equipment is a small electronic device implanted inside the spinal cord. The device was created by Takeshi during his time in the 4th Division, in order to finish the frequent task he was given by the end of each night. Usually to implant a foreign object in a soul requires a careful procedure; however, because of the events that took place during the Soul Society Arc, it was common knowledge that such a procedure did exist but it would still need to be carefully performed by someone who knew what they were doing, sadly the only one that was capable was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, one of the many people he truly despised. The most painless and quickest methods was thrown out the window because of this and so Takeshi had to go through an operation just to get it implanted, as Takeshi at the time was not proficient enough with using such a technique. Within a week Takeshi was back on his feet and with his device, quickened the rate things got done in the 4th Division. Upon transferring to the 2nd Division he used the interface to help with filing reports on criminals, and recording interrogations. The device can be said to be an upgrade of the *Transparent Displays: Any function that is activated or currently in use will display in Takeshi's vision; each display that appears can be interacted by Takeshi. *Receiver: The first function of the Divine Interface is the converting of signals into sound. Just like how one has to normally "accept" a cellphone call, in order to listen to the signal, the same rules apply to this device. When a call appears a transparent display with Accept or Decline, with the person's number or name, will appear in his vision. The phone call conversation can be done through his mind, allowing him to remain fully quiet even if he is on a mission. *Recorder: The second function is the converting of sound into a file, and the converting of visual information into electrical signals. During interrogations Takeshi uses this function to record ever bit of detail, whether it is to keep it on file, look for clues, or get a better understanding of the individual. There have been times that Takeshi has used this function in battle, typically against strong opponents, just in case they escaped. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Bleach OST Quotes Never Meant To Belong Here To Stay Hollowed Trivia *Takeshi is considered a "New Soul" as he was born in the afterlife. *Takeshi's apperance is based on Jude, from "Tales of Xillia". *Takeshi's "Advanced Growth Rate" seems to tie in with "Muscle memory" as he seems to learn things faster if he experiances it. *Takeshi's theme, based on Bleach's Ost, would be Stand Up Be Strong *Takeshi's theme, outside of Bleach Ost, would be "The Truth" whenever his Bankai is activated. *A song that describes Sukima, Takeshi's zanpaktou, is My Dearest. The song represents her love and her dedication for Takeshi, even though she usually is incapable of expressing her feelings normally. *Takeshi, although losing his parents to Hollows, understands that Hollows at their core are usually unable to prevent their instincts to kill ; however, Takeshi truly hates Quincies because of their desire to protect only results in destruction and the fact they don't realize this only fuels his anger. *"The Truth beyond the Gate" is a reference to Full Metal Alchemist. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Fourth Division Category:Second Division Category:Hakuda Masters